


File It Under FUN From The Past

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Light-Hearted, Loki's Scepter (Marvel), Rituals, Second War with Voldemort, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just as Loki and his Chitauri army are defeated, a ritual and an infinity stone sends Natasha back in time to 1997 and right into the arms of Viktor Krum...#MMFRollADrabble
Relationships: Natasha Romanoff/Viktor Krum
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	File It Under FUN From The Past

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: the characters do not belong to me but are the property of J.K.R, Warner Bros, Stan Lee and the MCU. No copyright infringement is intended. I make no profit from these works. All stories are for fun and entertainment only. 
> 
> I welcome reviews/comments of people who enjoy my works, but am also happy to consider a thoughtful review of my work, even if it includes constructive criticism. 
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read. I hope you enjoy it.

"Close it."Nat heard the order come over the commpiece in her ear and suppressed a sigh. 

_Damn you, Stark,_ she thought, positioning Loki's sceptre carefully, before piercing the forcefield around the tesseract with it, the intense energy field making her hands shake. 

She said a quick curse for Stark (she wasn't the praying type and neither was he) before shutting down the tesseract and closing the portal, the beam of energy fading, as the portal above slowly closed and the remaining Chitauri collapsed in the streets below. 

Nat's eyes caught the gleam of red and gold falling as the portal closed. _Stark._ Nat bit back the smile that tugged at her lips. In the short time she'd known him and despite his personality quirks, hell, his personality, period, Stark had become important to her. They all were. 

The sceptre shook in her hands and Nat gripped it more tightly, feeling energy pulsing through it, through _her_ in a wave. What was going on? She'd shut the tesseract down, hadn't she? That little niggling doubt was her last thought before she was pulled backward, some external force dragging her through space and time like a magnet, blinding blue light enveloping her as both Nat and the sceptre vanished from the rooftop of Stark Tower. 

* * *

Rocking. Back and forth, back and forth… The gentle, swaying motion was the first thing to register as Nat's sense of awareness gradually returned to her. Cold air struck her face and she shivered, unconsciously curling in on herself to preserve her own body heat. It wasn't the first time the Red Room instructors had imprisoned her in the cold room to test the limits of her body, to make her unbreakable… but the rocking, that was new. And annoying. 

Nat gritted her teeth, willing the rocking motion to subside. She was starting to feel nauseous, the shivers deepening to tremors that shook her slight frame. 

"Are you alright?" a thickly accented voice asked; warm, strong hands covering her with a thick blanket. 

Nat sat bolt upright, kicking the stranger's legs out from beneath him and pinning him to the floor without conscious thought. 

Wait, not the floor… the _deck_ , she realised. She was on a ship, in the middle of the ocean. Where the hell was she? 

"Who are you? Why did you bring me here?" Nat demanded, pressing the point of a hidden blade against the stranger's throat. 

He didn't look remotely frightened, but stared up at her calmly, a fact that irritated Nat even more. 

"You are American?" he asked. 

"Russian," Nat admitted. 

Most people assumed she was American, she had a knack for accents and had spent the last few years working alongside American S.H.I.E.L.D agents; most often with Maria Hill and Clint Barton. Fear tightened her chest; were they even still alive? 

"You didn't answer my question," Nat said impatiently, studying the man's face. 

He had a chiselled jaw, silky, dark hair, and eyes to match, rich, mahogany brown irises, flecked with gold. Nat had worked with her share of attractive men, demi-gods even, but this man was completely something else. He called to a part of her deep inside; he created an intense longing that Nat was desperate to see fulfilled. 

"My name is Viktor Krum," he said with a small smile. "I didn't bring you here. I brought _that_ here," he explained, nodding to Loki's sceptre which lay nearby. 

"What do you want with it?" Nat demanded, ignoring the mad desire she had to lean down and card her fingers through his hair. 

"I don't want it. I am told it is a weapon that can be used against the Dark Lord," he shrugged. "You must have been touching it when the ritual was completed," he guessed. 

"Dark Lord?" Nat repeated. "You mean Dark Asgardian? Loki?" 

"Voldemort." Viktor answered with a puzzled look. 

_There's always someone else to fight_ , Nat realised with a sigh. But this man, Viktor, wasn't that someone, she thought, a little hope stirring within her. 

"So what is your name? And how did you come to have that?" Viktor asked curiously. 

"My name is Natasha. And _that,_ " she said, eying the sceptre, "is a very long story." 

"We have time," Viktor said quietly. 

" _Time,"_ Nat murmured, glancing up at the barely visible new moon in the evening sky. It had been the middle of the afternoon when she had left, and the Moon had been full the night before… "What day is it? What year?" Nat asked urgently, realisation sinking in. 

"December 21st... 1997," Viktor added helpfully as Nat's eyes widened. How had she jumped back nearly fifteen years? Her breathing slowed as a forced calm took over, years of training taking hold. 

"Can you send me back? To 2012?" Nat asked, though she was certain she already knew the answer. 

"The ritual was only to retrieve the sceptre. I don't know if I can," Viktor admitted. 

Nat sighed, then glanced down at him. Stranded years in the past, with a handsome man pinned between her legs… How would she ever pass the time? 

"Well, _Viktor,"_ she said, trying his name for the first time and finding she liked it. "I suppose … you'll have to make it up to me, _somehow,_ " she added, suppressing a grin. 

"Oh?" Viktor said, feigning surprise and sliding his hands to her waist. "How am I to do that?" 

"I have some ideas," Nat said with a grin, pressing her lips to his in a searing kiss and claiming a new life for her very own. 

After all, the past was the key to the present. And the present felt so, _so_ , very good...


End file.
